Talk:Leonard A. Comma/@comment-45.18.108.116-20170401182952
YOU SHOULD MAKE ME UNDERCOVER BOSS FOR JACK IN THE BOX! With compensation of course. Cause the franchise owners are being ripped off financially big time!As a franchise owner of a Jack in the Box back in the 70's, these young, uncaring employees would NEVER get away with the things they do and say to customers/ employees or poor quality of food/service. We had co-ordinators who made unexpected drop ins to rate their experience orinspections of cleanliness of stores. Our store was on Nacodoches, Dave Porter was the head honcho back then. My husband started the first 24 hr JIB. Today Apr 1, I have made my last purchase at the JIB #942 on Perrin- Bietel Rd ,San Antonio, Tx. This has been my experiences there the last 6 months. Drive thru: Had my car windows down, my 8 & 10 yr old grandsons had to hear the female mgr yelling at a Mexican male employee to get the F--k out of the store or she was calling the police. She just kept screaming out of control, telling him he was fired.The black employee at the window apologized to me for the argument, I think he said her name is Everly. I rolled up my windows. I had ordered shakes for the kids, but was told the machines were down. A week later I ordered croissant a and was told they were out of bacon and cheese, again shake machine down. I gave them another try inside dining. I ordered onion rings and 2 tacos. I was the only customer, no one in drive thru. Twent five min later I got burnt onion rings and tacos that were soggy and no cheese!To make a long story short, I was told on 12 different times shake machines were down. So whoever owns the franchise, they are losing somewhere around $9,000 or more a month just on the loss of milk shake orders. Who knows how many customers don't come back or get crap for food. The last croissants I got they looked like they had been flattened down or sat on! �� I started documenting after no one contacted me with my first complaint.Today, April fool to me, I had enough! Again no cheese in my tacos, not fresh. The cook sweared (black) who I just told all this to, when out comes the female manager who overheard me talking about her swearing and yelling. Instead of apologizing about my experiences or being concerned about what was happening in the store she manages she argues with me, first stating she's not Mexican and that she never cursed at an employee. I let her know I taped her and my grandsons heard it. She tried to start something with me, I'm 65 and I said you know what let me just send my experiences with you to Headquarters or Fox News, which she replied go ahead. And that is exactly what Im going to do. She is not mature enough ,old enough, experienced enough to realize she is costing the owner revenue. She's there for a pay check only and could care less about the customer and the employees she hires follow her lead. There is a huge turnover in employees there I go to WHATABURGER, BURGER KING for great food and CUSTOMER APPRECIATIONS! You can contact me at travelingnannybrenda@aol.com inc: photo of taco worth meat and lettuce only. Had them remake them with cheese and sauce. Looks like can't attach photo here����